


No invitation

by MonkeyDRenni



Series: Wanna taste my soul? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Feminist Themes, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Poetry, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Beeing friendly is no invitation.Talking about sex also.
Series: Wanna taste my soul? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203683
Kudos: 3





	No invitation

**No invitation**

We can talk about sex.

We can talk about mastubation.

We can talk about fingering, eating out or tentacle porn.

We can talk about first and last kisses.

We can talk about never having been kissed.

We can talk about sex toys - their colour, size or function.

We can talk about every smutty fic we have read or written.

We can talk - sharing thoughts.

But all of that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you.


End file.
